Тень Востока
by Schattenseite
Summary: Жизнь Кхамула до кольца. Внимание! Сцены жестокости и убийства


Тень Востока

_За Мордором, Кхандом и Рун лежат обширные земли, потомки Трех Родов имеют ввиду именно их, когда говорят о Востоке. Люди, населяющие эту часть Средиземья, первыми встречают восход солнца. Это воинственные племена, кочующие по всему Востоку: смуглолицые и черноволосые вастаки как будто рождаются уже держа в руке свои кривые мечи. Тем не менее довольно часто их можно встретить и в Хараде, и в Кханде, и в земле Рун- с этими могущественными соседями они поддерживают дружественные отношения, ведь харадрим и Пять Родов Кханда сами не прочь взяться за мечи при случае. Несмотря на то, что большинство вастацких племен постоянно в движении, кочуя по своим бескрайним просторам, есть у вастаков и небольшие поселения, и города. Есть у них и Вождь, которому подчиняются все остальные вожди, независимо от того, сколько людей кочует с ними - сто человек или несколько тысяч. _

_Города вастаков не так роскошны и велики, как города богатых харадрим, больше напоминая поселения в Кханде, где народ предпочитает бороздить моря в надежде встретить одинокий нуменорский корабль, груженный золотом, чем заботиться о процветании собственного клочка земли, высушенной безжалостным солнцем. Но вастаки не строят кораблей, а путешествуют по земле на колесницах или просто верхом, на своих неприхотливых легконогих лошадях. Не в меньшем почете, чем воинское искусство у них магия. Ведь Вождь происходит из рода, как воинов, так и могущественных колдунов, любовь к мечу и магические способности наследовали все потомки Вождей. И во всех поселениях, рядом с жилищем вождя вастаки возводили храмы, где совершали колдовские ритуалы и жертвоприношения. Чтили они Тьму и никогда в те земли не заходили ни Эдайн, ни эльфы, и имена Валар были лишь непонятным сочетанием звуков для них… _

Сидящий на полу у алтаря Кхамул вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Снаружи вечерело и по темнеющему небосводу уже заблистали звезды. Он пришел в Храм в это позднее время, чтобы побыть одному. Сегодня он не хотел ни с кем разговаривать, не хотел никого видеть. Вдыхая запах благовоний, смешанный с вонью тел сожженных жертв и сладким запахом крови, он прислонился к холодному камню жертвенной плиты. Она была залита уже засохшей кровью, – днем, разумеется, проводили ритуал - но ему было все равно. Завтра он, как старший сын Вождя, сам станет Вождем. Тело его отца, убитого в сражении с людьми с Острова, было сожжено два восхода назад здесь же, в этом же храме, на этой самой плите. Кхамул попытался вспомнить, кто из его предков становился Вождем в таком раннем возрасте, но не смог. Сам он встретил двадцать две зимы и, хотя люди Восточных земель редко доживают до шестидесяти, таких молодых Вождей у вастаков еще не было. Свеча их жизни догорала совсем быстро, да и задуть ее было не сложно – мать умерла сразу после рождения последнего сына, и ребенок вслед за ней. Не смогли выходить его.

_Но я хочу этого_

Кхамул горевал об отце, но после его гибели беззащитным себя он не чувствовал. Он был молод и, чем раньше встанет он над всеми вастацкими племенами, тем больше крови высоких сероглазых скотов с Запада он сможет пролить во имя Тьмы, своего рода и всех племен Востока. Этот алтарь еще познает их дрожащие в ужасе тела, увидит их широко распахнутые в отчаянии мерзкие глаза, услышит их последний хрип, когда он, Кхамул, поднимет над ними свою не знающую пощады руку с жертвенным ножом и начнется ритуал…

Ноздри сидящего на полу Кхамула расширились – он уже чувствовал тот сладкий запах струящейся крови, этот запах будил в нем странные, но приятные ощущения в теле, а ночью навевал манящие сны и смутные видения, которые наутро он никак не мог вспомнить, как ни пытался. Однако запахом Кхамул давно уже не ограничивался – кровь он пил, пил, как пьет воду заблудившийся в пустыне между Харадом и Кхандом обессилевший бедняга-путник. Все колдуны племени использовали кровь в своих заклинаниях и пили ее, но Кхамул чувствовал, что только его тело отзывалось на магические ритуалы таким образом. Никому больше из тех, кого он знал, ритуалы не дарили такого опьяняющего осознания могущества перед живым телом, распластанном на жертвенной плите.

_О, как же я хочу этого_

В воображении Кхамула замелькали картины будущих побед и жертвоприношений, и он провалился в мир грез, заснув прямо на каменном полу Храма.

Снаружи от порыва ветра деревья зашелестели черной в ночи листвой, а потом все замолчало и стало неожиданно тихо, как будто в предчувствии будущих кровавых свершений и испытаний. Внутри зашевелились и поползли по стенам тени, вспугнув случайно залетевшего ночного мотылька.

В это время далеко на западе кольцо с камнем тихо напевало спящему на полу в Храме свою черную и сладкую колыбельную, и Кхамул улыбнулся во сне.

Когда первый лучик утреннего солнца проник в Храм через узкие отверстия под крышей, Кхамул проснулся и обнаружил, что замерз. Окоченевшее тело слушалось его с трудом и ему пришлось постараться, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Выйдя из Храма, он побрел через лес во дворец. Расстояние до дворца было изрядное, в кронах деревьев гулял ветер, солнце светило слишком ярко, хотя совсем без тепла, птицы галдели, как торговцы на харадском базаре, неподелившие выгодное место, – Кхамул чувствовал себя отвратительно. Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы это проклятое солнце, что так жестоко разбудило его, вырвав из мечтаний обратно в реальность, которая казалась такой гадкой в это утро, зашло навсегда, а мерзкие птицы захлебнулись своими невыносимыми трелями.

_Не лучше ли было мне замерзнуть насмерть там в Храме? Будь ты проклят, лес! И будьте прокляты вы, птицы!_

Он нагнулся, поднял с земли небольшой, но увесистый камень и запустил им в листву ближайшего дерева. Камень с треском пролетел сквозь ветки, вспугнув стайку голосистых певцов. Кхамул злобно засмеялся, отступил на шаг, споткнулся о невесть откуда появившийся корень и упал, больно ударившись головой. Тут же вскочив, он разразился новыми проклятиями, а замолчав, потрогал ушибленное место. Пальцы нащупали что-то влажное и, взглянув на руку, он обнаружил на пальцах кровь. На мгновение перед глазами у него все почернело. Это была его кровь. Лес осмелился вкусить его кровь, как сам он – кровь своих жертв. Только он не был жертвой, он был Кхамулом, старшим сыном Вождя, великим магом и воином даже тогда, когда он еще только готовился встретить двадцать третью зиму.

"Ты еще заплатишь за мою кровь, лесной выродок." – Тихо процедил Кхамул.

Развернувшись, он ускорил шаг и, уже ни на что не обращая внимания, продолжил путь.

Братья и сестры, немногочисленная челядь уже ждали его во дворце. Церемония передачи власти не заняла много времени – Кхамул просто получил меч отца и его диадему, за всем наблюдали его семья и небольшой отряд воинов – гарнизона города. Потом он отправился в свои покои, небольшую малоосвещенную комнату. Опустившись на низенькую кровать Кхамул раскрыл книгу, взятую со стола. Сами вастаки книг писали мало, писать и читать умели только жрецы и вожди. Воинам, кочующим по степям и пустыням, такая наука ни к чему. Кхамул же, принадлежа к правящему роду, знал язык харадрим и Кханда. Читая о путешествии на Восток купца из Харада Кхамул не заметил, как погрузился в собственные мысли. Племена, жившие за землями вастаков, воин не вели. Маленькие неродственные племена жили за счет земли, скота и торговли с непоседливыми южными купцами. Оттуда харадрим привозили обезьян, на которых потом надевали золотые ошейники, учили пить вино и показывали гостям, развлекаясь на пирах. Тут Кхамул усмехнулся. Воины, живущие посреди моря, могли подождать…

Очень скоро Кхамул стал собирать войско. Никто и не удивился, когда в столицу из степей и пустынь потянулся отряд за отрядом. Правда, Кхамул, ухмыляясь про себя, полагал, что большого войска ему и не потребуется. Одновременно он готовился и к ритуалу – поход должен быть освящен. Он лично выбирал будущих жертв, что должны расположить к его воинству великую Тьму. Это были шесть плененных горных охотников, храбрых воинов, и теням такая жертва должна быть приятна. Облачившись в подобающее черное с красным жертвенное одеяние, он уже собирался выйти из дворца и направиться к Храму, как увидел Джидула, одного из жрецов.

- Приветствую тебя, Повелитель всех родов,- жрец учтиво склонился перед Кхамулом.

- Почему ты не в Храме? Неужели еще не все готово?- нахмурился Кхамул.

- Нет, нет, Повелитель, все готово, просто Леди Маджула хотела бы сопровождать тебя к Храму.

Кхамул успокоился. Маджула, его сестра, была главной жрицей, и довольно часто они проводили ритуалы вместе.

- Скажи ей, что я жду ее.

Жрец немедленно исчез, торопясь передать ответ Леди Маджуле.

Кхамул вышел из дворца и направился к тому самому лесу, где недавно повздорил с птицами и старым сухим корнем. Невольно он коснулся пальцами ушиба на голове – тот отозвался слабой болью, и внезапно перед глазами пронеслись образы растерзанных, агонизирующих человеческих тел, он отчетливо ощутил запах крови, пота и страха мучительной смерти.

- Правильно, все так и будет,- прошептал Кхамул.- Так и будет.

Видения исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились – рука Маджулы легла ему на плечо. Кхамул обернулся и улыбнулся сестре. Маджула улыбнулась в ответ.

- Пойдем,- Голос у нее был низкий и очень приятный. Она не считалась красавицей – в роду Вождя не было очень красивых женщин, - но, тем не менее, была довольно миловидной. В длинные черные волосы она вплетала серебряные нити, а некоторые пряди перевязывала красными лентами. Выглядела Маджула старше Кхамула, хотя она встретила на две зимы меньше его. Юность проходила быстро, и уже очень скоро годы начинали оставлять следы на лицах даже самых красивых женщин вастаков.

Они пошли через лес, теперь, когда Кхамул был с Маджулой, он казался более дружелюбным. Солнце зашло за облака, да и птиц слышно не было.

В Храме их уже ждали остальные два жреца: Джидул и Тамул. Связанные обнаженные жертвы лежали на каменном полу у алтаря. Жертвенная плита была очищена от крови, на стенах в предвкушении плясали тени – в Храме царил полумрак, несмотря на то, что до вечера еще оставалось много времени, пламя немногочисленных факелов дрожало на сквозняке. На алтаре лежали одиннадцать жертвенных ножей разных форм и размеров – были тут ножи большие и с длинными лезвиями и ножи с лезвиями тонкими и острыми, ножи с кривыми лезвиями и ножи с зазубренными, ножи маленькие, лезвия которых раздваивались, обоюдоострые ножи… Ножи эти познали вкус плоти не одной сотни трепещущих жертв, холодные лезвия невозмутимо отразили затухающий блеск не одной сотни стекленеющих глаз, узревших в тот момент самый лик Вечности и не выражавших уже ничего, кроме обреченности. Рядом с ножами стояло несколько золотых ритуальных чаш, в которые сливали хлещущую кровь, чтобы потом поднести их жаждущим теням. Те части тел, что не сжигали, оставляли тут же, на жертвенной плите, прямо на останках сожженных, и черные призраки начинали свое безумное пиршество.

Кхамул подошел к одному из пленников, схватил его за волосы и положил на жертвенную плиту, закрепив его руки и ноги железными оковами. Маджула зажгла пламя под треножником у алтаря, подбросив туда ароматных трав, и положила над огнем несколько ножей. Двое других жрецов вытащили из многочисленных складок темного одеяния свитки с заклинаниями и, близко поднеся их к глазам, начали читать вполголоса. Услышав их шелестящие голоса тени, тихо вздыхая, заметались по стенам.

Завязав жертве рот черным платком, Кхамул сделал глубокий вертикальный разрез на груди и множество разрезов поменьше по всему телу, словно проверяя остроту лезвия, нагретого перед этим над пламенем треножника. Когда Маджула поднесла одну из чаш, он неторопливым выверенным движением вырезал пленнику еще бьющееся сердце, и они слили кровь в чашу. На мгновение Кхамул равнодушно взглянул жертве в глаза, но человек Кхамула уже не видел, он смотрел

_В лицо своей судьбы_

Улыбнулся своей мысли Кхамул.

Первую чашу с кровью выпил он сам. Вторую выпила Маджула. После этого тела первых двух жертв были преданы огню, а кровью остальных Маджула наполнила другие чаши. Они сожгли еще одно тело, а остальные окровавленные останки оставили на пепле и костях того, что еще недавно было живой человеческой плотью и в чем еще недавно билось сердце. Тени тут же набросились на свое ужасное угощение, и жрецы покинули Храм. Кхамул знал, что завтра он найдет чаши с кровью опустевшими, а на жертвенной плите останутся только несколько костей, горстка пепла и пятна засохшей крови.

Теперь, когда ритуал свершен, он мог отдать себя войне…


End file.
